mafiagame_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Thompson 1928
The Thompson 1928, commonly known as the "Tommy Gun", is an American sub-machine gun, designed by John T. Thompson in 1919, that became the most infamous weapon during the Prohibition era. It was a common sight of the time, being used by law enforcement officers, criminals, and in World war 2, the British and Australian armies. The Thompson was also known informally as: the "Tommy Gun", the "Chicago Piano", the "Chicago Style", the "Chicago Organ Grinder", the "Chicago Typewriter," the "Chopper," and the "Chicago Violin." Description The Thompson was favored by soldiers, criminals and police alike for its ergonomics, compactness, large .45 ACP cartridge, and high volume of automatic fire and among civilian collectors for its historical significance. Interestingly, semi-automatic versions are still available for public purchase from most gun merchants, as with most assault rifles and submachine guns. Original fully-automatic Thompsons which were privately owned prior to May 19th, 1986 can still be owned and transferred legally when the appropriate federal paperwork is submitted. Current values on such weapons range from $12,000 to over $24,000. In reality the weapons cyclic rate of 850+ rounds per minute resulted in each subsequent shot being higher than the last, as the operator would be unable to bring the muzzle back on target before firing again. Proper operation, then, requires short bursts of 2 or 3 rounds. Surprisingly, single rounds are easily fired, and make the weapon easy to use with considerable accuracy. To mitigate this "muzzle rise", Thompsons are often found equipped with a compensator attached to the end of the barrel. The compensator has slots, or "ports" along its top surface which allow a portion of the expanding gas behind the bullet to exit upwards a fraction of a second before the bullet exits the muzzle. This upward deflection pushes the muzzle downward, limiting muzzle climb by up to 40 percent. When fired from the shoulder, a compensator equipped Thompson allows for 3 bullets to the thoracic cavity, instead of the usual 2 (subsequent rounds will miss over the shoulder and to the right of the target if the shooter is right handed.) Specifications * Produced: 1921–present (Designed 1919) * Cartridge: .45 ACP (11.43 × 23 mm) * Effective Range: 160 feet (50 meters) * Feed System: 50-round drum magazine * Weight: 10.8 pounds (4.9 kilograms) empty (M1928A1) Notes *In reality, the M1928 Thompson has an extremely higher rate of fire, emptying a 50 round drum magazine in less than 5 seconds. The rate of fire in both games are lower most likely for balancing purposes. *This is Joe's weapon of choice, as he is seen wielding it in almost every gunfight. *It is unusual that this weapon does not share ammunition with the M1A1 Thompson, as the two actually use the same round, the .45 ACP. However this makes sense from a gameplay point of view, because if the weapons shared an ammunition supply the 1928's larger magazine size and higher rate of fire would render the M1A1 useless. It is also worth noting the real 1928's drum magazine could not be used with the M1A1 (although the 30-round stick magazine used by the M1A1 was compatible with the older 1928). *Upon closer inspection, it fires from a closed bolt rather than a real life open bolt. When Vito/Jimmy/Joe reloads, he actually pulls the charging handle to open the bolt, but stills fires closed. Gallery Corrupt cops.jpg|Corrupt cops making a blockade with a couple of Thompsons Corrupt cop.jpg|Corrupt cop holding a Thompson 1921 Security guard shot.jpg Battle of East Harlem.jpg Siegel-Bowe War.png Category:Weapons in Mafia Category:Weapons in Mafia II Category:Weapons in Mafia III Category:Sub-Machine Gun Category:Weapons